Garasu No Bara
by kasshin
Summary: Unable to overcome the sadness within her a young girl made a mistake by entering an abandoned castle in a snowy night . A curse was placed upon her and the only cure is to find her true love......
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 ~  
  
**********  
  
In the middle of the forest deep in the night there stood a wanderer with crimson red hair. It was a windy night. He continue walking into the forest uncare about the darkness.  
  
Soon the wind began to blow stronger and the sky started to cry. He walk and walk until he stopped in front of a huge dark castle. There weren't even a single light emanating from it.  
  
He push opened the large gate and walked through the garden. His movement was so light that the only sound could be heard was the blowing wind and the hooting of the owl around the forest.  
  
He entered the large door into the castle. He looked around it through his amethyst orb. He started to walk through the hall with long red carpet.  
  
"Is there anybody here?," he called out.  
  
The castle remain silent.  
  
He continue walking until he reached a door that led to another room. He pushed opened it curiously. The room was dark the only light in the room was emanated by the burning flame in the fire place.  
  
It was then he noticed the form sitting on a large armed chair his back towards him.  
  
"Hello," he called out again.  
  
The form stood and turned around startled. It was not a he it's a she. As the room was dark , he could not make out her appearance. She was not tall shorter than him for about an inch or two.  
  
"Who are you?," she asked in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm a wanderer. It's raining out there and I wish for you to allow me to stay for a night please," he said politely.  
  
The lightning flashed outside the window to her right. And it was at that time that he realized she had snow white hair. But what was strange is that she doesn't seem that old by her way of standing and voice. She wore a long white gown that covered her legs making her appearance ghostly.  
  
"Very well , you can stay in the guest room at the end of the corridor," she answered after a moment of thinking.  
  
"Thank you very much , madam," he said with a bow as she left the room.  
  
He couldn't help but stared at her retreating back. She was very graceful. Her way of walking was more like floating.  
  
**********  
  
Soon , night went and morning came.  
  
The warm sunlight from the outside of the window shone into the wanderer's room waking him in a gentle way. He got up from the bed and got dressed.  
  
It was then he noticed the room he was offered last night. It was very large. Too much for one person. The bed was a king size bed with curtain around it. The wall to the right of the bed or can be called as a window was all seen through and it was covered by dark red velvet curtain.  
  
The garden could be seen from the window. It was full of white roses and in the middle of the garden was a fountain. He couldn't help but be curious of who that lady was. She looks very lonely. He wonder if she really stayed here alone.  
  
He broke out of his thought and headed outside. He might as well thank her before he leave.  
  
**********  
  
He walked around the castle and couldn't help but admired how beautiful it is. There were many drawings all over the wall and there were many rooms too.  
  
He walked and walked for almost an hour but still couldn't find her location. So , he decided to look for her in the garden.  
  
And then there was a lady with raven black hair and pale skin in the garden. She was wearing a sky blue gown and her hair was in a loose low ponytail that reached to her hip. She was oblivious to his presence as she bend down and took hold of a white rose.  
  
He continue staring at her. She was barely 20. Then an old lady around 50 came to her side with a smile which she returned. The old lady led her to the table in the garden for some coffee and cookies.  
  
"My lady who is that?," the old lady asked as she pointed behind Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru turned around and saw the crimson haired man. He blushed as he was caught staring at her. He approached them with a smile.  
  
"My name is Himura Kenshin. I've asked for permission to stayed her last night since it was raining out there," he said with a polite tone.  
  
"I'm Kamiya Kaoru. Come have some tea," she said with a smile that make him blushed.  
  
So , he sat opposite of her with a thanks while the old lady left with a smile.  
  
"May I know where is the lady with white haired last night?," he asked as she poured him a cup of tea.  
  
She spill the hot tea on her hand immediately and winced in pain. He took hold of her hand and examined her burnt skin.  
  
"Are you alright?," he asked worriedly.  
  
She blushed and pulled her hand away immediately.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied while blushing.  
  
"So may I know where's she?," he asked again.  
  
"Is there something you want form her," she asked in a grim tone.  
  
"I only wanted to thank her and I'm leaving," he replied.  
  
"Oh I see. She's the mistress here and she doesn't like to speak or talk to people in the morning and she only came out in the night," she replied while rubbing her hand.  
  
"Please send my thanks and appreciation to her," he said while getting up.  
  
"You're leaving?," she asked sadly.  
  
He nodded with a sad smile.  
  
"You can stay as long as you wish. You don't have to leave," she protested.  
  
"I'm a wanderer and I don't belong anywhere," he replied in a grim tone.  
  
"I'll always welcome you to stay here," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure? you don't even know me," he said.  
  
"A past is not important anymore and everybody had a past no matter it was sad or painful we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she explained.  
  
"Thank you so much Miss Kaoru," he said with a smile.  
  
"You're welcome and please no Miss just Kaoru," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Alright , Kaoru," he said with a sheepish grin.  
  
*********  
  
kasshin ~ so how's my first chapter??  
I just kind of get the idea in my mind all of a sudden.  
And I love the title so much..  
Garasu No Bara means The Glass Rose.  
  
please read and review ..give me some comment should I continue this story or not.. 


	2. Sunset

Chapter 2 ~  
  
***********  
  
That afternoon , Kaoru and Kenshin were taking a walk in the castle.  
  
"Will you like me to show you around here?," Kaoru ask excitedly.  
  
"Of course if you don't think I'm bothering you," Kenshin replied with his usual smile.  
  
"No. I'll show you around," Kaoru said as she lead Kenshin along the corridor.  
  
"These are all guests room," Kaoru said pointing towards all the rooms along the corridor.  
  
Kenshin stared at them all in wide eyes. It was at least 100 of rooms along the corridor.  
  
"Do you stayed here alone?," he asked curiously.  
  
Her expression turned grim at once. Slowly she nodded her head in response. Seeing her response , he question no further although his mind were full of questions.  
  
"Here is the kitchen. Madam Yuki work in here with some other servants," she said with a smile as she pointed at the room with large high door.  
  
He nodded as they continue walking.  
  
"Don't you have any friend live here with you?," he asked a moment later.  
  
"Yes. There's one named Misao. She's not here right now. She's out in town with Soujiro," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Soujiro?," he asked again.  
  
"He's Misao's ....mmm could be considered boyfriend although she never admit it," she replied with a giggle.  
  
"What about your parents?," he asked curiously.  
  
"They died already," she replied as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry. Really sorry. I shouldn't have reminded you of your sad memories," Kenshin said in a grim tone.  
  
His hands itched to wipe away her tears but he restrained himself from doing so. It's rude to touch a lady you barely known.  
  
"No. It's okay," she said with a smile as she wipe her tears away.  
  
They continue walking and talking.  
  
"It's been a long time since she last smile that happily," Madam Yuki said with a sad smile to a girl around 15.  
  
"Yes. It's true. I hope he'll be able to help her," the girl Tsubame replied.  
  
"Her time is running short. I hope she'll be fine," Madam Yuki said sadly.  
  
***********  
  
"What's in upstairs?," Kenshin asked when they passed by a flight of stairs with red carpet.  
  
"It's our mistress's room. Please don't go up there. It's dangerous," Kaoru replied in a nervous tone.  
  
He nodded mutely. However deep inside him were flooding with questions. Who was that white hair maiden? Why wouldn't she come out in the day.  
  
"Now will you please excuse me. I'm tired. I'll be going back to my room to have some rest," Kaoru said with a weak smile.  
  
"Are you alright?," Kenshin ask worriedly.  
  
"I'll be fine," she replied with a smile and left him.  
  
He stared at her retreating back worriedly. She doesn't look fine at all. She had turned pale but he chose to ignore it. Who was he to question her?  
  
Just as Kaoru rounded the corner , she leaned on the wall for support. Hand on her chest and her face were pale. She had tried her bast to hide her discomfort until she was at her limit and it was then she decided to excuse herself form Kenshin.  
  
"Are you alright My Lady?," a servant asked worriedly as she approached her.  
  
Kaoru just smile and left towards a room by the end of the corridor. It was the opposite end of Kenshin's room.  
  
She entered it. It was dark the only light was by a dimly lit candle. She turn a candle on the table and a door was opened leading her towards a flight of secret stairs. She walked into the door and headed upstairs.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile , Kenshin was heading towards the kitchen. Since he was free , he had decided to help in the kitchen. He entered it with a smile. There were about 15 servants and Madam Yuki was in the far corner of the kitchen stirring on something in the pot he assume was soup.  
  
"Can I help?," Kenshin ask with a polite smile.  
  
"Oh Madam Yuki," a servant call out.  
  
Madam Yuki approached them with a smile.  
  
"Yes?," she asked.  
  
"He wanted to help," the servant said.  
  
"You?," madam Yuki asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I do know how to cook," Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
Just then , a burning smell fill the air.  
  
"Oh no , my soup," Madam Yuki said as she rushed towards the stove.  
  
It was all burned and so she threw it all away with a frown.  
  
"Let me help you make tonight's dinner. Accept it as a appreciation gift," he said with a smile.  
  
"Alright," Madam Yuki said with a smile.  
  
**********  
  
It was about dinner time that Kaoru came out of her room. She had gotten better after a rest. She headed towards the dining hall.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?," Kenshin ask as he came into the dining hall holding a tray of food.  
  
Kaoru look at him in a puzzled expression and nodded as she took a seat.  
  
"Did you cook this?," she asked as she gestured to him to sit down with her.  
  
He nodded and do as she said.  
  
She tasted the soup and her eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Is it bad?," he asked.  
  
"No. It's even better than my cooking," she said with a sheepish grin.  
  
He fell on the floor with a thud.  
  
So the dinner went on with their laughters.  
  
It was then the sun had started to set.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?," he said as he stared out the large see through wall with dark red velvet curtain. The sky was a dark orange with birds flying towards the setting sun.  
  
Her eyes widen in shock as she got up from her seat quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?," he asked worriedly.  
  
"Excuse me I have to go," she said and started to run out of the dining hall.  
  
"Wait , Kaoru," he said as he started to chase after her but was stop by Madam Yuki.  
  
"Leave Lady alone please," she pleaded.  
  
"But why?," he asked.  
  
She simply shook her head in response and he obeyed without further questions.  
  
**********  
  
It was during midnight that Kenshin awoke. He couldn't sleep after that so he decided to take a walk. He look out the window and saw the beautiful silver moon high on the sky.  
  
"Kaoru , I wish I know more about you," Kenshin whispered.  
  
Then he headed out of his room and walked silently along the corridor. It was actually quite a peaceful and silent night until slashing sound was heard.  
  
He headed towards the sound's location. It was coming from a room with large door too. Curiously , he pushed opened the door.  
  
His eyes widen at what he saw. The white haired maiden were in the middle of a hotspring wearing nothing. Her eyes pierced into his amethyst's one.  
  
Thank god the room was clouded with mist from the hot spring or she would have seen his face that was as red as his hair.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ I'm so sorry I left it there...but I have no choice it was suppose to  
be only in 6 or 7 pages per chapter but I have extended it to 10 pages  
just to stop right here...hehehehe I'm so bad right???  
But I promise I'll update sooner....perhaps on Monday or Tuesday..  
  
OtterMoon ~ Thanks for your comment. You're my first reviewer...  
  
Claudia ~ There you are the nest chapter but with such an ending.hehhehehe  
  
Ginny-cry ~ It's so cute thanks...( ^ - ^x)  
  
nee-chan ~ heheheheh about your question , you'll just have to read and find out.  
thanks for your comment..and sorry bout my english..  
  
liz ~ Here you are the next chapter...read and tell em what you think..  
  
Tsugoi Kakarlena ~ I'll try to update as fast as possible but you must understand.  
I have another 3 more story in process...  
  
Miyuki Nagizumi ~ Thanks for your comment..I'm really really happy with ur  
comment...*muack* giv u a good nite kiss..  
  
Nigihayami Haruko ~ Okay I'll never stop and I do enjoy writing this story..  
At first I really don't know how to continue on..but  
Just when I started typing the first sentence , my idea came flowing.  
  
just me ~ yeah..you're right..i took it from the beauty and the beast because  
I love that fairytale...  
  
PoPlAr ~ Thanks..mmm actually , I never think about who cursed Kaoru.  
Hehehhee..i'll think about it later...  
  
goldmund ~ you'll know about the curse sooner.but I think it's quite obvious..  
  
^ ^ ~ thank you for reading all my stories..*muack*  
(kasshin said with a deep bow)  
  
kasshin ~ hehehehehhe I know I'm bad but please do review and tell me  
what you think k??? I might make me update sooner you know???  
*grin wickedly*  
  
kaoru ~ hey how could you ??? that's BLACKMAIL!!!!!!  
(began smacking kasshin's head with a bokken)  
  
kasshin ~ ouch ouch..kenshin help me!!!!!!  
  
kenshin ~ maa maa kaoru-dono calm down  
( holding kaoru back from killing kasshin)  
  
kaoru ~ how could you help her?  
  
kenshin ~ because I enjoy filming in her stories...*grin*  
  
kaoru ~ *blushes...*  
  
Meanwhile , kasshin started running away...  
  
kaoru ~ hey you come back HERE!!!!!!!!  
  
In the author's room....  
  
kasshin ~ Phew...she sure is scary... 


	3. A Sad Story

Chapter 3 ~  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin turned away from the white haired maiden as fast as he could.  
  
"I'm really really sorry I didn't know this was a bathhouse," he stuttered out.  
  
The white haired maiden glared at his back and got out of the hot spring. Her snow white hair was in a lose bun with bangs falling out of it. She grab her robe and put it on quickly.  
  
After a moment of clothes rustling , Kenshin turned around again to meet with her angry glare. There she stood her pale skin a little flushed from the heat of the hot spring and her hair was a little damp.  
  
It was now that he realized she wasn't old at all. In fact , she was just around the same age as Kaoru. He wonder where those white hair came from.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized again.  
  
"Why are you here?," she asked in a cold tone.  
  
"I'm taking a walk and I heard splashing sound in here so I decided to check in here," he replied with a sheepish smile.  
  
She simply ignored him and walked past him. However , the floor was too slippery and she trip. She close her eyes and waited for the hard knock but it didn't seem to come. Kenshin had caught her around her waist.  
  
She regained her posture and pushed his hands away.  
  
Kenshin was shock. Her body was as cold as ice. It was like she wasn't even a living creature.  
  
"Shock?," she said in a cold tone.  
  
He simply blinked and stared at her curiously.  
  
She gave him a very sad and empty smile without looking at him and left.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning , Kenshin woke up just after the sun had rise and left his room to the garden for some fresh air.  
  
Kaoru was already standing there looking at the white roses just like the day before but this time it was an empty stare. Her gazed were unfocused as if she was in a deep thought.  
  
Her fingers played with the roses petals until a torn pricked her delicate finger. She winced.  
  
"Are you alright?," Kenshin asked worriedly as he approached her.  
  
She simply smile and wipe the small drop of crimson blood that contrast perfectly with her pale skin.  
  
"Let's have breakfast together," she suggested as she lead him towards the table where Madam Yuki were putting out some french toast and some coffee.  
  
So , they seated themselves on the chairs and started eating.  
  
**********  
  
"I have something to show you," Kaoru said with a smile as she pulled him into the castle.  
  
He smiled as he allowed himself to be led by her. She stopped in front of a large door. She pushed it open. It was dark. She let go of his hand and ran into the room towards the large window like walls and pulled the curtain apart.  
  
The bright sunlight spilled into the dark room revealing it's content. His eyes opened wide in surprised. It was full of books all over the walls. There must be thousands and millions of books here.  
  
"Do you like reading?," she asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't usually read but I don't hate it," he replied with a smile.  
  
"I've spend years reading here," she said with a sad smile.  
  
"You must have read a lot of books," he said with a smile.  
  
She simply smile sadly.  
  
"Do you want to hear a story?," she asked looking out the windows.  
  
"If you're interested in telling me," he replied.  
  
"Sit. I'll tell you a story. A story that will always remain together in my soul," she said as she gestured him to sit on the arm chair opposite hers.  
  
He took his seat as she started her story.  
  
"Long ago , there was a girl. She had almost everything that a girl needed. A happy family , she was rich , had many friends and gets what she wanted," she started.  
  
He nodded as she continue on.  
  
"However , fate wasn't kind enough for her. On her 14 birthday , everything changed and for the first time in her life she realized that nothing is perfect," she said with an unfocused gazed towards the floor.  
  
"What happened?," he urged on.  
  
"Her family. He own family. Her mother and father , tried to kill her," she replied gaze still unfocused.  
  
"Why?," he asked sadly.  
  
"Because they believe that she'll only bring chaos to her family. It was told by their family fortune- teller," she said with an empty soft laugh.  
  
"How could they believe that?," he said a little angry.  
  
"Because it's true. Strange things started happening around her family. One by one of the family started to die an unknown death," she replied.  
  
He nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Finally , all that was left was her mother and father. And for the sake of their own life , they tried to kill her," she said.  
  
"And then?," he asked.  
  
"At first the girl was willing to die but however , fate was again cruel to her. When they was about to slashed her till death , a bright light appeared and it killed them all in a blink of an eye.," she replied with a small laugh but it was a sad laugh.  
  
He simply stared at the floor with a sympathy look.  
  
"After that , she left her house. She had tried to suicide for so many times but all was in vain. No matter how much she tried , she couldn't hurt herself," she added in.  
  
"What happened to her after that?," Kenshin asked a moment later.  
  
"She left to wander for days and months until she reached the deep forest where she discovered an abandoned castle," she said.  
  
He nodded and she continue on.  
  
"It was then her live change all," she said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.  
  
"Was it a better life or a worst?," he asked.  
  
She shook her head in response eyes still unfocused on the floor.  
  
"It was you. The girl was you isn't it?," he asked as he looked into her eyes.  
  
She simply gave him a sad smile as an answer.  
  
"Did anything happen when she arrived here?," he asked again.  
  
"Yes. And it changed her life forever," she whispered just before she cough.  
  
He was beside her in an instant asking her if she was alright.  
  
"I'll have some rest. You can stay here if you like," she said weakly as she got up and left the room.  
  
He continue staying on his spot staring at her retreating back.  
  
"You've suffered long enough. I wish that you'll be able to receive the happiness that you deserved," he whispered as his voiced echoed through the wind that blowed through the window.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ hey I updated it as I promised..  
now I'm so tired .I'm going to bed...  
  
goldmund ~ yeah.I'm sure you'll find out about the curse please wait patiently.  
  
^ ^ ~ I'll try to update soon and please continue reading and giving me comment...  
  
OtterMoon ~ Thanks for your comment.thanks so much...  
  
kasshin ~ although I only get 3 reviews for last chapter , I'll still continue writing  
please do read and review..tell em what u think about Kaoru's past... 


End file.
